


Foreign Aid

by Glory1863



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Current Events, Gen, Houston flooding, Hurricane Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: Because you know John Watson would, and this Sherlock Holmes would "get."





	Foreign Aid

John Watson is at the gate at Heathrow, still surprised that Sherlock “gets it.” He hefts his pack, the papers granting him emergency privileges to practice on his British license tucked inside.  A boarding pass stamped DFW is in his hand.  The runways at Houston Bush Intercontinental are deep underwater. 

He was horrified by the pictures, worse than any flooding he’d experienced in the Thames estuary, and could have only one response to the Facebook message:  Mayday! #Ben Taub, #Hurricane Harvey, #Houston flooding.  Will Murray, the Yankee surgeon who’d saved his arm, his leg and his life at Landstuhl, was calling in an IOU he didn’t know he’d issued.

Watson joins an aid convoy out of Fort Hood, the recent controversy over the sprawling base being named for a long-dead Confederate general seemingly forgotten in the face of this new disaster. He finds a semi-comfortable spot amidst the piled supplies and is lulled to sleep by the sway of the truck and the heat. 

He is awakened by a gentle shake and a quiet drawl, “Cap’n Watson? End of the line, sir.”  The lanky black soldier, Sergeant Wiggins of the Texas Guard, is efficient, professional and unfazed by the fact that his charge is a middle-aged civilian in faded desert camo with British rank badges.  “Doc, this way to the boat.”


End file.
